The Owl
by HotdogAlice
Summary: This is a mix between Twilight, and Harry Potter so if you havent read, or dont know about Harry Potter, it might be confusing. Ok. So the story is about 2 girls named Sarah and Taylor. They are in different countries, but they I.M. eachother all the time
1. The Owl

**This is a story that me and my friend made cuz we were bored, and had nothing else to do!**

**WE do not own Harry Potter or twilight! Mwa hahaha**!

_Sarah's p.o.v.( If you don't know me you don't need to know…yet.)-_

I looked out my window to see something coming towards me. Was it a bird, a plane, underdog, superman? No it was definably a bird, an owl, I think. A message tied to its leg. I turned on my laptop and went on IM. I saw a person on, my friend from Forks, Washington, which is where I lived before I moved to Brittan.

Her name is Taylor, and her username was Hotdawg.

_**Irockyoursox(me):I think I'm going insane!**_

**Hotdawg: What else is new?**

_**Irockyoursox:Thanx, but im dead serious!**_

**Hotdawg:Once again, what else is new?**

_**Irockyoursox: Ok Ms. Sarcastic, an owl with a letter just arrived at my house, what do u say 2 that?**_

**Hotdawg: Yeah u r insane…but what does it say?**

_**Irockyoursox:Um…hold on a sec...**_

**Hotdawg: K.**

_**Irockyoursox:We pleased to inform you that you have excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…blah, blah, blah…**_

**Hotdawg: Ok, I appreciate the attempt but this is not a very well planned joke.**

_**Irockyoursox:Again, im dead serious.**_

**Hotdawg: Ooooook? Then how are you going to get your parents to take you?**

_**Irockyoursox: idk, but I g2g. **_

**Hotdawg: Ok fine, leave me here stranded, bored, alone, bored…**

_**Irockyoursox:Oh cut it out drama queen, build a bridge and get over it. I'll come back on soon.**_

**Hotdawg: Build a bridge?!? What is that supposta mean! Sarah?... Sarah… SARAH!**

_**Irockyoursox has now logged off.**_

**Hotdawg: OH FINE!... now im gonna need some wood for that bridge… and some nails, and a hammer, and… why am I still on here?!? Im talking to myself!**

**ok. That's the end of the first chapter of many… if you don't get it, then good! We have done our job!**


	2. The Bridge

**Ok this is the second chapter of the story.**

_Taylors P.O.V._

I was almost finished with that bridge Sarah told me to build. Just a few more pieces and… DONE! Ok. Im done, and now I will do the honors of walking across it! Drumroll please! Dunnadunnadunnadunnadunna… TADA!...ok now what… I know! I will take a picture of it and e-mail it to Sarah!

(moments later…)

And… done! Ha! I cant wait to see what she sais now!

(now on I.M.)

**Hotdawg: ha! I did it! Did u get the picture?!?**

_**Irockyoursox: Taylor, you take things way too seriously…**_

**Hotdawg: well… I did a good job on the bridge didn't I?!?**

_**Irockyoursox: well… umm… speaking of serious, my "parents" are going to the station! Some huge guy came in and "convinced" them… he is going to take me to get my things! **_

**Hotdawg: im sry… what were we talking about? I was too amazed at my amazing brige! I can see it outside my window!!!**

_**Irockyoursox: well Taylor, you can scroll back and read it. Im not typing all that again!**_

**Hotdawg: uhu… OOOH! That thing? Ok well… good for u!**

_**Irockyoursox: I don't think ill be able to take my computer, and school starts on September first… but ill still send you letters.**_

**Hotdawg: WHAT?!? Ill b sooo bored and and and… I.M. is WAY easier to do! I mean… notes? That's gonna take FOREVER! What will I do while im waiting, and waiting….**

_**Irockyoursox: well, you can try reading a book… and it wont take THAT long…**_

**Hotdawg: ok, first of all… you know I don't read… and second..ly… yes it will take long! Do you know how far away we are?!? Well… I don't really know but… I KNOW its far!**

_**Irockyoursox: im sorry, but… imagine the odds of me just sitting in some other school, when I can learn magic.**_

**Hotdawg: Magic…what rhymes with magic?...**

_**Irockyoursox: um… smagic?**_

**Hotdawg: Right! Magic smagic, what will I be doing when youre at this MAGICAL place?**

_**Irockyoursox: I don't know… find someone else to talk to.**_

**Hotdawg: ok fine! I will go find someone to talk to while youre away! ******

_**Irockyoursox: well, good! My problems are solved!**_

**Hotdawg: ya know what?!? FINE! Im leaving!**

_**Irockyoursox: ok, I have to go anyways… but im just wondering… what are you going to do?**_

**Hotdawg: … walk on my AMAZING brige of course!**

_**Irockyoursox: ok bye.**_

_**Irockyoursox has logged off.**_

**Hotdawg: …and yes once again… im left alone, with no one to hold! When you were always there beside me!... WOAH!**

**And that was another RANDOM Taylor moment…**

**Hotdawg has logged off.**

**Did you like it?!? Of course you did! That was a long chapter compared to the first one…**


	3. Bumping into Edward

**Ok. Guys, im sorry about that mess up with the second chapter, but… I fixed it! This is the third chapter of The Owl! And sadly… my friend is not here to help me do it… lets take a moment of silence… :-(**

**Oh, and ya know how in the first chapter, it said we don't own harry potter, or the twilight series? Well, my FRIEND doesn't have it! I DO! Hahahahaha!**

_(Taylor's P.O.V.)_

It what the first day of school for me, and since Sarah told me to talk to some _other _people… at lunch, while I was talking to my friend, and accidentally bumped into this boy. His name is Edward, but he like only talks to his family… I always wonder why… anyways, I bumped into Edward, and my lunch went splat on the floor… :-( I was kind of scared because I didn't know if he was a punk or anything, but I found out something else. "sorry" he said. I couldn't talk atoll. I was way too shocked to speak. "are you ok? Here is my money. I don't need it… I umm had a big breakfast." He seemed to feel bat for me, but I couldn't say anything, so I just took the money carefully, just in case. "thanks" I said. And me and my friend went off to buy another lunch…

After school, I ran to my laptop to see if Sarah was on. I just HAD to tell her what happened.

_(on IM)_

**Hotdawg: sarah? SARAH?!? R u there?**

_**Irockyoursox: y aim here… whats up?**_

**Hotdawg: ok… wait… aren't you supposta be at that MAGICAL place?**

_**Irockyoursox: umm… I leave in a couple of days… anyways, whats so amazing?**_

**Hotdawg: ok, so I was at lunch today, and I accidentally bumped into Edward… do u renember him?**

_**Irockyoursox: oh yea! Him… he was always a mystery…**_

**Hotdawg: ya, well when I was carrying my lunch to the table with my friend, since I was talking to her, I didn't notice where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into Edward!**

_**Irockyoursox: Edward CULLEN?!? Woah… what did he say?**_

**Hotdawg: well, he said sorry, and of course, I was amazed he could actually TALK, and being the weird person I am, I didn't say anthing back.**

_**Irockyoursox: wow… did he say anything else?**_

**Hotdawg: ya. While I was still amazed, he said r u ok? Here is my money, I don't need it. I had a big breakfast…**

_**Irockyoursox: that's sooo weird… I thought he was a punk!**_

**Hotdawg: ya me too! But anyways, all I said was thanks, and then I ran back into the lunch line… im gonna say im sorry to him tomorrow…**

_**Irockyoursox: well, tell me how that works out, because his family might start getting suspicious….**_

**Hotdawg: ya, I WILL be carefull… but, it was a weird day…**

_**Irockyoursox: wow… well, maby if hes really as nice as he sounds, you can ask if he goes on IM any time… I wanna talk to him a bit…**_

**Hotdawg: why? Do u like him?!? OOOH! Sarah and Edward, sittin in a tree! **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! lol**

_**Irockyoursox: I DO NOT LIKE EDWARD! I just want to talk to him…**_

**Hotdawg: what ever you say! Cough, cough liar! Cough, cough! **

_**Irockyoursox: do u know how annoying you can be sometimes?!?**_

**Hotdawg: ….. not really!**

_**Irockyoursox: well, of course you don't… u don't even read… how can you tell?**_

**Hotdawg: … THAT'S NOT TRUE! Ur so mean sometimes… :-(**

_**Irockyoursox: I know!**_

**Hotdawg: sighs… **

_**Irockyoursox: lol! Ok I have to go… don't miss my evilness too much now!**_

**Hotdawg: trust me… I WONT! And just for that, im gonna go walk on my bridge a couple of times… so HA HA and HA!**

_**Irockyoursox: oooook…. Whatever you say….**_

**Hotdawg: oooh! And ill b the first one to sight out this time!**

_**Irockyoursox: pssh! No way…**_

**Hotdawg: oh yea!?! Watch me!**

_**Irockyoursox has logged off**_

**Hotdawg: awww man….**

**Ok, that's the end of chapter 3! It wasn't as funny as the others, at least I don't think so… but, its bumping into Edward… what do ya think? He would just go up to Taylor and say "ha ha! Ur hot! Do u wanna marry me?!?" that would b lame… please R&R!**


End file.
